twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aislin O'Doherty
A sídhe (also referred to as Tuatha Dé Danaan) who was cast into the streets of New York City during the Great Shift. A leanan sídhe of the Unseelie, she is drawn to people of creative natures and her very presence becomes a muse to the unsuspecting. The further they are inspired by her, the more the artist withers away before eventually perishing. She has taken up residence in Astoria, New York while maintaining a private home in Shannon-on-Carrick in Ireland. 'Abilities' Sift (Close Range) - Able to instantly dematerialize to move over short distances (up to twenty miles). Close range targets are usually reached with great accuracy. After using sift a number of times, however, she must rest and usually sleep for a period of time. Sift (Long Range) - Able to instantly dematerialize to move over short distances (up to forty miles). Long range targets are more difficult to pinpoint, and she may be off by up to a few miles. After using sift a number of times, however, she must rest and usually sleep for a period of time. Teleport - Can dematerialize to travel over long distances instantly, over a range of fifty miles. The sureness of reaching the location cannot be guaranteed and can be off by any number of miles - even hundreds. After teleporting, Aislin must rest for several days and refrain from dematerializing. Even sifting a few feet is difficult. She cannot teleport across bodies of water. Wisp - Can become an orb of energy to travel quickly over land. While she can remain a wisp for many miles, she is usually drained of energy and must rest for a few days after the journey. Low Glamour - The ability to alter her appearance in minor ways, such as changing her hair/eye color, etc. She can maintain a low glamour for over a week, but for as long as she maintains it for she will have difficulty resuming and keeping it for an equally long period of time. High Glamour - The ability to alter her appearance majorly, such as changing her age, body type, etc. High glamour can only be maintained for a day or two at most, varying by what other abilities she is using in conjunction with it. After using high glamour she typically needs several days to rest and it is incredibly difficult to resume the glamour once she had dropped it. Voice of Power (Soft) - The ability to persuade people to change their mind or influence minor tasks. Often results in a persistent but mild headache. Voice of Power (Loud) - Able to persuade people to change their mind or complete tasks that the person would normally refuse to do. Using a loud Voice of Power induces a severe migraine that can persist for days. Féth Fiada (also called Ceo Draiodheachte) - The ability to become unseen to human eyes. Anything touching the fae cloaked by it also falls under the effects of the féth fiada and becomes invisible. Talents She is a proficient vocalist, instrumentalist, writer/poet, and artist. As a leanan sídhe she often takes a human as her lover, inspiring them to create - but the price for their success and ability is their life force. Akin to a vampire, Aislin drains them of it until they die, unless they can escape her charms. Aislin does not harm them intentionally, usually becoming as attached to them emotionally as they are to her, and has at times tried to distance herself from those who consider her a muse in order to save them. That is rarely to any avail, however. Biological Profile Physical Description Retaining the usual physical traits of the fae, O'Doherty stands at 6' tall and weighs around 135 lb. Her natural appearance is of a petite woman with long brown hair and striking, iridescent blue eyes. As one of the Unseelie court she is considered to be "moon-blessed," referring to her pale skin in contrast to the "sun-kissed" appearance of the Seelie. Favored Glamours *The flaxen maiden is Aislin's most preferred glamour, although she often assumes the name Odharnait while using this guise. It is of a blonde woman with green eyes. *The hag is another glamour that Aislin will assume, but is of a higher caliber and harder to maintain. She takes on the form of an elderly, often hunchback, woman with long silver hair and dark gray eyes. Style Most typically Aislin wears loose, draping clothing that has been crafted from thin, light material. Her hair is most typically worn loose or tied back. Occassionally it will be worn up, but it is not a frequent event. The jewelry she wears is usually fairly large and eye catching, but the one constant is a small vial on a chain necklace that is never removed from her person. She does not own a wrist watch. Belongings As the Unseelie realm was torn asunder during the Great Shift, Aislin saved only a few possessions. One of which is a small vial of Branwyn's Tears . In addition, for decades she has kept a private home in Carrick-on-Shannon in Ireland. There she has a collection of artwork from those who fell victim to an untimely passing from her leanan sídhe nature. She also possesses a collection of tomes and books, all of which pertain to the fae and the lore of the Tuatha Dé Danaan race. She has developped an obsession of sorts with how humans percieved her kind and the tales of their sightings and interactions over the centuries. In more recent works, Aislin had searched to see if there has been any mention of her among the pages, or even of any of her human lovers who have passed. After the Great Shift Aislin took shelter within an abandoned apartment building in Astoria, in New York City. She remained there for several days but, after its previous occupants failed to return, she claimed it for her own. She continues to reside there, making relatively few alterations to the decor besides her growing collection of tomes. Preferences Likes Aislin's deepest passion and greatest love has always been the arts. While she has sometimes tried to distance herself from them, she always returns to them without fail even though she is guilt-ridden by the destruction of life that her love costs. She also likes blood (spilled generally for oaths), sex, the moon and reading. She also has a mild obsession with time and fae lore. There is also a love for travel that has gone unquenched since the Shift. Dislikes One of the highest offences that can be committed is to refer to Aislin as a "Sluagh." She does not abide by people who cannot keep their word or those who lack the depth of personality to understand or interpret art. She does not like being spoken down to - ergo she also does not like to deal with fae who hold a higher position in court than she. Her greatest hatred, however, is to watch a passionate and gifted human die because of her. The condition of being a leanan sídhe is a double edged sword; she is as drawn to humans as they are to her. She has great empathy and the ability to truly feel and share their pain when they suffer. Etiquette of the Tuatha De Danaan As an Unseelie, Aislin sees the world through almost a child's perspective. She has a love for everything, accepting all of it and everyone for who and what they are without condition. There is beauty in everything when looking at the world through her eyes. It is unfit for an Unseelie to refer to anything as being "ugly." Under no circumstance will Aislin break a promise sworn with the traditional words of "I swear on my honor, and by the darkness that eats all things, that..." - especially if it has been sealed with blood. She also cannot lie, but will bend or avoid the truth when she deems it necessary. Aislin can only ask those who behave inappropriately in her presence to leave her. When in the presence of other sídhe she maintains total composure - she does not show anger, grief, nor gratitude. Neither does she ask personal questions without permission. She is vulnerable to cold iron and steel, and cannot escape either. Wounds to the chest are often fatal. Spiritually, Aislin believes in the Goddess (giver of life) and the Consort (all things male). Aislin is a support of what is referred to as the "Queen's Mercy," which is in fact punishment through torture and humilitation rather than through death. Please do not edit this page -- it is under construction by the author. Category:Characters Category:Veil Crossers Category:Factionless